Everlasting Memory
by SilverCyanide
Summary: Jyousei fic. When Youhei finds out the death of somebody dear the only person he seems to be able to turn to is his buchou. Probably a oneshot, but it could become more.


Truth was, I was playing around with the random PoT crack pairing generator and I got up Kajimoto/Youhei – tears. Now, loving Youhei and Kouhei my mind went into work and that is how this happened.

Title: Everlasting Memory

Description: Jyousei fic. When Youhei finds out the death of somebody dear the only person he seems to be able to turn to is his buchou. Probably a oneshot, but it could become more.

Pairings: I plan it to be Youhei/Kajimoto friendship, but you never know.

Other:

"Talking"

_Thinking_

Authors Note: Okay, my second PoT fic. I don't have very good spelling or grammar. I'll do the best I can though, but if you find any mistakes please tell me so I can work on them! Now…read! And please review! (Oh, it's like Youhei/Narrator PoV. I'm bad with PoVs. -.-) _NB: In case you forgot (I often do), Youhei has red hair and is the older twin._

* * *

  
Youhei sighed. Today really had been an unusual day even though he was only half way through first period, so he guessed he really shouldn't be that suprized to see Hanamura-sensei at his classroom door asking for him. Still, normally she'd wait until practice or lunch if it was really important, so this had to be something big.

But then again, Hanamura-sensei was the least of his worries right now. No, what was really bugging him was the fact that Kouhei had forgotten his math homework and had run back home to get it, with plenty of time to spare, yet he wasn't in class.

_Where could that baka of a brother be?_ While they may call themselves a Unit that didn't mean that he was free of the responsibilities of being the older twin, and one of those was keeping watch over the other at all times. If his parents got word that Kouhei was late, which they would seeing as class was half-way through, both of them were going to get it.

Youhei slipped out of his thoughts as Hanamura-sensei motioned for him to follow her. After a few minutes they arrived at her office where she motioned him to sit down.

_Why do I have a feeling Kouhei's in trouble again?_ He thought as that nagging feeling started up. Then, before he was able to think more about what his twin could have gotten into this time, Hanamura-sensei spoke.

Her voice was soft and gentle as she said, "Youhei-kun, I have some very bad news." The tone of her voice threw him off. He had never heard Hanamura-sensei like this before. He looked up to see tears shining in her eyes, which she quickly wiped away and then continued. "Earlier…earlier…this morning…" she said, pausing as if she couldn't quite find the words to say it. "Earlier this morning, Kouhei-kun was hit by a truck. He…he died almost instantly." She said the last part in barely more than a whisper, but with his superb hearing it wasn't hard to catch.

He sat there for a moment or two, trying to register what she had just said. _No! That's not possible! How could Kouhei have gotten…gotten…hit…and…_ But he couldn't bring himself to say it, or even think it for that matter. And then, without warning he got up and ran, ran as fast as possible away from Hanamura-sensei, hoping that maybe if she couldn't tell him it was true it wouldn't be.

As he ran, the wind whipped his red hair into his face and his eyes began to sting, not just from the wind, but also from the tears. He ran as fast as he could through the fields, until he sank to his knees under a sakura tree. It was late spring and nearly all of the blossoms were gone. He watched another one be blown away by the wind. _Kouhei couldn't have been like that. Kouhei couldn't have been suddenly picked by the wind to float away. He just couldn't. It's not possible._

Tears streamed down his face as he sat leaning against the tree, his arms wrapped around his knees, head bowed. He wanted to believe it wasn't true, that is was all a stupid joke, but he knew it wasn't. He knew that what Hanamura-sensei had said was true. He brought himself to say it. In barely more than a whisper he said, "Kouhei is…is dead. My…my brother is dead."

He felt so helpless, because there was nothing he could do, so he just sat there and cried. He had no idea how long he'd been sitting there, for time seemed to fly by yet stand still as he sat there and cried, but he suddenly felt a hand on his head and another on his shoulder. He looked up, expecting to see Hanamura-sensei, only to find that it was Kajimoto-buchou.

_Just great. The last thing I need right now is for Kajimoto-buchou to see me like this. I bet I look as pathetic as I feel._

But it honestly didn't matter how he looked, because, he noted, Kajimoto-buchou also had tears streaming down his face. And before he knew it, the older boy had pulled him towards him and there was nothing left to do but bury his head into Kajimoto's chest and cry.

And they sat, even longer than before, in silence until Kajimoto spoke, just spoke four words in a very choked voice, "I'm so sorry, Youhei." That was it, yet somehow it seemed to calm the still sobbing Youhei down. Something about his buchou's voice was so calming that for a moment the only thing that passed through Youhei's mind was

_Please, don't leave me like he did._

"I won't," came the voice of Kajimoto, and Youhei suddenly realized that he has spoken his thoughts out loud, "I promise."

* * *

Meh…that REALLY sucked. Sorry about it, it really didn't turn out as planned (maily because just as I got in the right mood my little brother came in and tried to kill me with…colored pencils. And…he's 10!) Anyways, please review! I might do more of this…I dun know…all depends on what you people say. 


End file.
